Techno-Vibe
by EpicAwesomeness
Summary: Hi, my name's Balthazar Hecht. Weird name, I know. But it's my name. My best friend, Bruce Wayne used to say it made me sound like a wizard when we were little. But, now he's just all brooding and serious. Anyway, let me tell you my story. Eventual (Bruce Wayne/OC). Follows Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, and the Dark Knight Rises.
1. First Meeting

**AN: Wow, I didn't realize how hard it was to write multiple stories at once. My praise to everyone who can pull it off. Don't worry, I plan to keep writing my other stories but I just had the urge to write something with the main character being a guy. And I wanted to write a male OC.**

**Oh, and I will probably make two of these. One following the movies, the other following the games.**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of derivative fiction, obviously. That being said, I claim no ownership of characters or settings from the source material they are derived from. Those two properties belong to their respective copyright owners and this writing is not intended to infringe upon any and all said copyright. Remember to R&R! Enjoy!**

**($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)**

Chapter_ 1: First Meetings_

My Dad had finally allowed me to play by myself for the first time ever at the park near Wayne Manor. Wayne Manor housed the Wayne family, "the richest people in Gotham" my Dad told me after I saw them at walking to their really long black car once. Dad said they were "too good" to be seen with people of "our class". Whatever that means.

Oh look, daddy found a new girlfriend. He has a new one every day sometimes. I hope they don't make too much noise tonight, praying or something. They must really love God, screaming his name, not letting me to sleep at all! I can tell they will though, they're exercising their mouths together. Daddy and his new girlfriend got into Daddy's car and started praying. I guess it's better to now than when I'm trying to sleep.

I turned my attention back to the monkey bars I was hanging upside down from and concentrated on flipping to my feet without my hands. I let my knees slide from the bars and I curled myself into a ball before I swung my feet downwards and I uncurled before I hit the ground. Easy! I looked back up and saw the prettiest butterfly ever! It was all kinds if colors, blue and black and white too! I decided to chase it. Maybe it'll be my friend!

It went into the woods beside the park. I followed it, trying to catch my new friend. I chased it to a black, metal gate. It flew through the bars and I tried to follow it but I was too big. I looked around, trying to find a way over the gate and saw a tree I could climb. One of its limbs reached out just enough to where I could jump over the gate. I climbed the tree easily and carefully edged across the limb until I could jump over the gate. I did and landed on the ground, rolling my body to disperse the shock.

I got up to look for my butterfly friend but found he went away. Darn. I decided to look around and play a game called "Whats that?" Its a game that lets me look for things I can play with when Dad was drinking his magical potion that made him feel happy when I wasn't around. It doesn't smell very magical though. Mom banned the potion when she was still here and not gone off to her work trip that wouldn't let her be home for a long time. At least that's what the nice man at the Police Station said.

After a while of playing "What's that?", and not finding anything fun, I got bored quickly. That is, until I heard the sound of other kids playing. I followed the sound until I reached a little overgrown greenhouse area. Two kids were playing there. A girl and a boy. They both looked about my age, give or take a year or two. The girl was being chased by the boy. I saw an adult a little ways away and decided to hide beside an disused well until she passed, I wouldn't want her finding me and ruining my fun after all. The kids ran into the greenhouse, the boy demanding to see something the girl had in her hand.

"Rachel? Master Bruce?" The lady called. Master Bruce? What did she mean by that? I shook my head, filing it away for later. The lady passed and the kids ran out the back door, this time the girl chasing the boy. The boy, Bruce I think, ran towards me and the well and jumped in. He didn't see me until he ducked under the wall to conceal himself. **  
**

"Who're you? How'd you get in here?" He asked, confused.

"Hi. My name's Balthazar. I was chasing a butterfly through a gate but then I lost it. Then I wondered around and I heard you two playing. Can I join you?" He looked at me suspiciously but then smiled and nodded.

"Sure. My name's Bruce and her name is Rachael. Balthazar, what a strange name." he commented. I smiled and shrugged. We quieted down when we heard Rachael. We peaked over the edge of the well and watched her look for Bruce.

"Bruce?" She called. We suppressed giggles but froze when we heard groaning wood. We looked down at the old wood boards we were standing on, then at each other before the planks broke and we fell down the well together. Instinctually, I grabbed Bruce and positioned him on top of me before we hit the hard, rocky ground. I took the brunt of the blow, a landing painfully on my back, sharp rocks and pebbles making it worse. Luckily, nothing felt broken. We groaned in sync and heard Rachael yell, "Bruce?!" before I noticed the ground was wet.

"You okay Bruce?" I groaned, concerned. He nodded and slowly climbed off of me. He helped me up and asked me the same question. I nodded and we looked up the well. I whistled at how far it looked but froze when we heard an inhuman squeal. We looked into the darkness of an opening between two rocks, fear clearly showing on our faces. Bats suddenly exploded from the darkness, shrouding us in complete terror with their flapping, squawking, and fluttering. We swatted at them, trying to protect ourselves and keep them away. We were crying out in fear but stopped when they passed.

We layed there, in pain, for a couple minutes, until we heard something above us. We looked and saw the form of a man lowering into the well with us. His face plainly expressed his concern and worry for Bruce but suspicion and confusion as to who I was. I was in too much pain to pay attention to him though.

"Bruce. It's okay. Let's get you and your friend out of here." I took Bruce's wrist and gently put it in the man's outstretched hand, thinking the man knew him and wanted him to get out before the bats came back. The man nodded his thanks and lifted Bruce out. I shakily got to my feet, whimpering at the pain in my side. I waited for the man to return, holding my side but watching for the bats. He came back and reached for my hand. I extended my free hand out to him, he grabbed it and lifted me up.

"Wow, your light." he commented, trying to hide his concern so he wouldn't worry me. I smiled at him and shrugged. We were pulled back up and I met a couple unfamiliar, adult faces but one familiar kid face. I waved at Bruce and he waved back. I, with help, I climbed off the man and waited for him to unhook himself. He took me inside a big building next to us and lead me up some stairs. We took a couple of turns and walked down some halls until we reached a door. He kneeled down and looked at me in the eye.

"I don't know who you are or why Bruce requested you, but if Bruce trusts you and you protected him, I trust you, okay?" I nodded seriously at him and he lead me inside the door where I saw Bruce laying in a bed. I'm guessing this is his room, maybe?

"Hey, Bruce." At his nod, my face twisted into intense thought. It made Bruce laugh and I smiled. I pointed a finger at the ceiling and took a beep breath.

"I hereby and forever declare you my best friend." He grinned and puffed out his chest proudly. I pretended I was a news person and held an imaginary microphone up to his face.

"So, Balthazar's best friend, how does it feel? Do you feel the awesome yet?" He full out laughed, forgetting his pain for a while and I grinned in success, also forgetting my pain.

"By the way, who's that guy?" I questioned, pointing to the guy who came to our rescue.

"That's my dad. He runs Wayne Enterprises." My eyebrows raised and it clicked. Bruce's last name is Wayne. As in Wayne Manor. So this must be Wayne Manor and Bruce is the Wayne family's son. Oh. I looked at Bruce and noticed he was wearing nicer clothes.

"So your dad is Thomas Wayne?" He nodded. I gestured for his dad to come our way and he did, crouching to our level. I held the 'microphone' to his face.

"So, Mr. Wayne, how does it feel to be the father of the best friend of THE AWESOME Balthazar Hecht?" Bruce laughed again and his father cracked a smile, deciding to humor us.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe AWESOME!" Bruce laughed harder and I joined him, laughing lightly.

"You guys are fun. Do you mind if- I mean if its okay... Can I come and play again sometime?" I asked while he was still here. He looked to Bruce who nodded vigorously. He sighed and agreed. Bruce and I did a high five, missing his father's smile. An older guy walked in and cleared his throat, gaining our attention.

"I apologize for interrupting but I have not been able to examine the mysterious young one yet." He said. I waved goodbye to Bruce and followed the older guy.

"My name's Alfred. I'm the Wayne family's butler. What's your name?" He asked politely . I smiled up at him, noticing how tall he was.

"My name's Balthazar. Balthazar Hecht, mister." He smiled at me and we walked in a comfortable silence until we reached a different room. Alfred lead me inside and examined me. He found a couple bruised ribs and a lot of cuts on my back but I was really lucky to not get anything worse, especially since Bruce landed on me. I explained to him how I put him on top of me without thinking about it. Alfred understood and smiled, saying that Bruce told him and Thomas already.

"Bruce's dad says I can come over again and play sometime." I told him.

"Well then, I guess I'll be seeing more of you then." He smiled again.

"But for now, why don't we get you home." My smile faded and I nodded. He held out his hand for me to take and I did. I hopped off the table and allowed Alfred to take me outside to one of those black cars. Not the long ones just the expensive ones.

He put me in the back and asked me where I lived. I told him and waited until we got there. He waved goodbye and I waved back. Going up to the door I turned the handle and found it unlocked. I looked back and Alfred drove away. I gulped, my fear and pain returned. I opened the door to my father's furious face and the music. It always had to be the music.

"And where the fuck were you, you little fuck-wit?!" He screamed. His breath smelled of his magical potion and I knew I was in trouble. The music scaring me further.

"I was playing with my new friend but we fell into a-" My sentence was cut off by a hard slap to my face. The music making it worse.

"I don't give a shit! What did I say about vanishing again? HUH! Answer me, Dumb ass!" He punched me in the stomach, making me stutter. The music stealing my ability to talk, fear overwhelming every sense.

"T-to not to, sir." I whimpered. He smirked and grabbed my collar, pulling me closer to his face. I gulped and tried not to gag on the smell of his potion or the harsh music.

"I think I need to teach you a lesson." My eyes widened and I whimpered, mentally preparing myself for the beating I was going to receive. The music playing well into my beating, haunting me for its constant, sharp, stinging sound.


	2. Prison

**AN: Im planning to update my stories whenever I don't have writers block. Which is unfortunately frequent. i apologize in advance. **

**Disclaimer: This is a work of derivative fiction, obviously. That being said, I claim no ownership of characters or settings from the source material they are derived from. Those two properties belong to their respective copyright owners and this writing is not intended to infringe upon any and all said copyright.**

**(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)**

_Chapter 2: Prison_

I jolted awake and sat up, ramrod straight. I examined the area. Beads of sweat lined my face and I forced myself to breathe slowly, my pulse steadying. My green eyes scanned for the one person I had entrusted my with friendship ever since we first met. I found him right where I left him, laying on his cot on the other side of our plain, dank prison cell. I relaxed and ran a hand through my sweat-slicked black hair, sighing.

'_Damn nightmares._' I thought bitterly. Apparently I wasn't the only one plagued with the ill dreams for my friend, best friend really, was showing signs of having one himself. Increased breath rate, incoherent mumbling, flinching. I could guess his pulse to be increased as well. I got up and headed towards him, planing to wake him. Suddenly, his eyes flung open and looked at me. I grinned at him.

"Bad dream?" I asked, fully knowing the answer.

"Nightmare." He responded. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Worse than this?" I gestured to our cell. He shrugged, half-heartedly and cracked a smile. I was always good at making him smile after bad things happened. I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts, and instead turned my attention to the old man who shared our cell. He told us it was time for breakfest. I thanked him and expressed my sarcastic delight to my friend, Bruce Wayne.

We all made our way to the breakfast line outside after our cells were unlocked. It seemed to have rained the night before. I fell in line behind Bruce and the old man fell in line behind me. Every eye in the prison was directed towards Bruce and I. Some subtly, others blatantly. A large man barreled towards us, five smaller men trailing him.

"They are going to fight you two." The old man whispered to us.

"Again?" Bruce asked, exasperated. I groaned.

"Until they kill you." The old man continued, as if Bruce didn't say anything. Bruce held out his tin bowl for his 'breakfast', which was basically one scoop of what looked like soupy oatmeal.

"Can they kill us before breakfast?" Bruce smirked and I snorted before his 'breakfast' was slapped onto the ground. We looked up and was greeted by who I deemed Tubby.

"You are in hell, little men." He said before back-handing Bruce onto the counter and pulling me towards him by my collar until he was inches away from my face. My face twisted into one of disgust because of his breath but not of fear. Tubby leered down at me and grinned.

"And I am the devil." He said before he punched my face hard enough to knock me onto the ground. Bruce recovered quickly and waited for me to pick myself up.

"You're not the devil," I snarled.

"You're practice." He finished and Tubby, enraged, swung at Bruce but missed. Bruce took advantage of this and ducked, hitting Tubby's face with his elbow and knocking him to the ground. He looked at us, stunned before one of his followers attacked Bruce. I smirked as others engaged me. They swarmed me against the counter. I snarled and propped my feet against it, pushing them until something gave way, throwing us down a little slope and into a large mud pool. I quickly recovered and noticed Bruce followed me down. I quickly smiled at him and reengaged our targets.

After a few minutes of mud wrestling, shots were fired into the air. Bruce and I raised our arms from the kneeling position we were in. Five guards came rushing toward us. Two grabbed Bruce, two grabbed me. The other one was the one who fired I'm guessing.

"Solitary!" He exclaimed. Bruce and I exchanged confused glances.

"For what!?" I yelled back, enraged.

"For protection!" The guard shouted.

"We don't need protection!" Bruce protested. The guard pointed angrily at the unconscious prisoners.

"Protection for them!" I allowed small smile at the scene. Small enough the guards didn't notice. They threw us in the same room together. I quirked an eyebrow.

"I thought that solitary confinement was the solitary part." I commented. He chuckled but immediately sobered when someone stepped from the shadows. It was a well dressed man with greying hair and uniquely styled facial hair. I rose an eyebrow.

"Are you so desperate to fight criminals that you lock yourselves in to take them on one at a time?" He asked curiously.

"Actually, there were seven of them." Bruce stated matter-of-factly. He went to sit down next to a window. I just sat we're I stood

"I counted six, Mr. Wayne." We froze and looked at the man with rapt attention he started walking toward us.

"How did you know my name?" Bruce demanded.

"The world is too small for someone like Bruce Wayne and his best friend Balthazar Hecht to disappear no matter how deep they choose to sink." He said, looking around the area as he said the last part.

"Who are you?" I wondered aloud.

"My name is merely Ducard, but I speak for Ra's al Ghul, a man greatly feared in the criminal underworld. A man who can offer the both of you a path." He was very serious, I could tell be the way he sounded sincere. He stopped at the edge of the window Bruce sat next to.

"What makes you think we need a path?" Bruce asked, looking out the window.

"People like you two are only here by choice. You have been exploring the criminal fraternity but whatever your original intentions, you have become truly lost." He directed more toward Bruce than I. Bruce looked back up at Ducard, knowing what he said was true.

"And what path can Ra's al Ghul offer?" He asked curious.

"The path of men who share his hatred of evil and wishes to serve true justice. The path of the League of Shadows." Bruce chuckled.

"You're vigilantes." He concluded. I snorted. No vigilantes would go as far as the League of Shadows. I've heard of them before, they are said to wipe their targets off the face of the Earth. How, I do not know but I do know one would hate to be caught in their crosshairs.

"No, no, no. A vigilante is just a man lost in the scramble for his own gratification. He can be destroyed or locked up." Ducard crouched to become eye level with us.

"But if you make yourself more than just a man, if you devote yourself to an ideal and if they can't stop you, then you become something else entirely." I could tell Bruce became interested. I was interested to, it sounds so inspiring.

"Which is?" I asked, itching to know more.

"Legend, Mr. Hecht." Ducard must have seen how interested we were for he started telling us things that were going to happen and what to do to get to the League While walking to a door I hadn't noticed before.

"Tomorrow, the both of you will be released. If you are bored of brawling with thieves and want to achieve something, there is a rare blue flower that grows on the eastern slopes. Pick one of these flowers each. If you can carry it to the tip of the mountain, you may find what you two have been looking for in the first place." He knocked on the door and it opened.

"And what were we looking for?" Bruce asked.

"Only you two would know that." He answered and left. Bruce and I looked at each other and I smiled at him.

"I think we just earned our ticket out of here." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"How do we know what he said was true? What if this is just some stupid kind of punishment?" He asked seriously. I rolled my own eyes and looked pointedly at him.

"That's cruel and unusual punishment. But, he did know your name." He looked thoughtful at that. I decided to make the most out of his thinking.

"Tell you what, I bet you that what Ducard said was true, and if I'm right, I get to wear whatever I want when we get back to Gotham." Bruce obviously thought that was fair for he nodded.

"You do realize we won't go back for a long time, right?" He questioned. I scoffed and nodded an affirmative.

I waited until his attention was to the window before I pounced. He must have known I would do this from past experience because he turned, smirked, and also pounced, meeting me halfway. We tumbled and rolled around the brick room for a good few minutes until I found myself underneath Bruce, his hands pinning mine down above my head and his legs straddling my waist. We were both panting and grinning.

"Submit." He commanded, still smiling.

"Alright, alright! I give." I relented breathlessly and he climbed off me, extending his hand to help me into a sitting position.

"How old are we and we're still doing that?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Hey! You'll never be too old." I protested. He snorted but smiled, agreeing with me anyway.

The next day, we were roughly awoken by three guards. None of which seemed too happy. I smirked at Bruce as we were lead out of the room and throughout the prison until we arrived at the truck that took us here. We were the only ones on the truck when two guards boarded with us and the truck started moving. I looked to Bruce and smirked, mouthing, _I told you so. _He shook his head in exasperation.

A few short minutes later, we were suddenly forced to our feet and pushed out of the moving truck. We rolled a few feet before Bruce landed in top of me and we stopped. I groaned.

"Why are you always laying on me?" I rasped, jokingly. He just groaned and rolled off. Eventually, we both stood up and observed our surroundings. First thing we noticed was that it was freezing! That's probably because of the iceberg to our right off in the distance. Second was the satchels on the ground that were thrown out after us. The slope we are supposed to climb was in front of us so we trudged in companionable forward, finding a trail.

The climb up the slopes was boring as hell and tiring as hell and cold as hell. Eventually, we reached a clearing teeming with blue flowers. Guessing these were the _rare_ blue flowers Ducard was talking about, Bruce and I picked healthy looking ones in full bloom and stuck them in between the folds of our scarfs. The scarves were provided in our satchels among a change clothes and a water bottle.

We found a trail that goes up the mountain so we followed it and eventually stumbled upon a village. The inhabitants all made themselves scarce as they laid eyes upon us. All except a little boy who appeared to be curious about the newcomers and an old man. The child stayed where he was, peaking at us from behind a house while the old man approached us.

"Go back. Turn. Go back." He stated simply and retrieved the boy. Bruce and I looked at each other. I shrugged and we continued on. A lot more time later, we finally arrived at the top of the mountain as Ducard instructed. We found what appeared to be a monastery from the outside. We weakly knocked on the vast, ice covered door, barely able to hold ourselves upright.

The knocking on the ornament wooden door echoed, alerting anyone inside of us. A grinding noise eventually drifted through the wood and the door opened, swinging into darkness.

We cautiously staggered into the ancient-looking building. In front of us, sitting on a throne-like chair, was the man we assumed to be Ra's al Ghul. We approach him, still very cautious.

"Ra's al Ghul?" Bruce asks tentatively. The door shuts and we jump, looking back at it. A man dressed in strange garb had shut it. Figures enter the room, heading toward Bruce and I. I subconsciously positioned my weak body to protect Bruce when a voice rang out.

"Wait." We heard. The men stop and we look to the source of the command. Ducard emerges from the shadows. Ra's al Ghul starts speaking a language we don't understand. Ducard translates.

"What are you seeking?" He asked. My eyes shift from Ducard to Ra's as I speak, swallowing.

"We seek the means to fight injustice."

"To turn fear against those who prey in the fearful." Bruce continued. We delicately take out our flowers and offer them to him. He takes them and considers their blue petals. He looks back to us and shows the flowers to Ra's who speaks again. Ducard translates.

"To manipulate the fears in others, you must first learn to master your own. Are you ready to begin?" He asked us. Our tired eyes widen and Bruce began to protest.

"We can- we can barely stand."

"Death does not wait for you to be ready!" Ducard yells as he kicks the weakened Bruce to the ground. I instinctually went to attack but was met with a round-house kick to the chest that knocked me to the ground.

"Death is not considerate or fair!" He snarled, kicking Bruce as he tried to get up. I recovered and lunged at Ducard's unprotected back but he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, my head making an audible thud as it connected to the wooden ground. My vision was swaying and I couldn't get back up.

"And make no mistake, here you two face death!" He shouted, moving to kick Bruce in the side of his head. Bruce caught his foot and threw it away. I could only watch in mild awe as Bruce and Ducard fought. Bruce always was the better fighter. My vision cleared and I got up, joining the fight wearily.

Ducard started listing off the names of different martial-art forms as we fought, easily blocking or throwing punches of his own.

"Skilled but this is not a dance." He commented, taking us both out.

"And you both are afraid. But not of me. Tell us Mr. Wayne, Mr. Hecht, what do you fear?" He asked, a little confused and intrigued. He took out the flowers we gave him and put them in our jacket pockets. He stood in between us, bowed, looking deep into both if our eyes as we both lost consciousness.


End file.
